happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
All In Vein
All In Vein 'is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the twenty-first episode of Internet Season 3 and the 75th episode overall. HTF's Episode Description In the still of the night your deepest, darkest nightmares arise! A tale so chilling it will turn your blood cold! Beware the horror of Count Lumpy! Plot One night, Lumpy wakes up and opens his fridge. He spots Giggles, who he has been keeping in his refrigerator for nourishment. She yelps in surprise as Lumpy, who is then revealed to be a vampire, grows fangs and hypnotizes her with his eyes. After that, he picks her up and stabs her neck with two straws. He drinks the blood from the straws, only for him to spit it out due to the awful taste. Lumpy then pours down Giggles' blood (which has hardened due to being in the fridge) into the sink, then crushes her body like a soda can. After that, he throws her body over to the trash, only for it to miss and fall on the floor next to the crushed bodies of Truffles, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. Lumpy, still being hungry, decides to order some delivery food, hoping to feast on the delivery person. Later, the delivery car arrives near Lumpy's castle. Lumpy stops brushing his teeth to answer the door. Lumpy tries to hypnotize the delivery man as he opens the door. However, the delivery man is shown to be The Mole and Lumpy's eyes have no effect on him. Lumpy begrudgingly takes his delivery as The Mole, who is disappointed that he didn't receive a tip, goes back to his car and leaves. Lumpy, not wanting to give up his meal, turns into a 'bat', which is actually his head with his antlers as wings. Inside the car, The Mole adjusts his mirror. Lumpy is then shown in the car, in the back seat. As he prepares to attack The Mole, he screams in surprise. The Mole drives his car right through a railroad crossing gate, decapitating himself. Lumpy, having ducked down beforehand, has survived and gets up dazed. Seeing The Mole's blood spraying out from his neck, Lumpy becomes delighted. But before he can enjoy his meal, a train destroys the car. Lumpy then wakes up and finds himself inside an ambulance, with a lot of blood bags around him. Lumpy then grows fangs again, staring in astonishment at all the sustenance around him. When the ambulance has arrived, Toothy opens the back door, surprised to see an engorged Lumpy taking up the entire back of the ambulance due to all the blood he drank. Toothy runs away in fear of the vampire. The sun then begins to rise, which causes Lumpy to worry for his life. He tries to squeeze out of the ambulance, to no avail. He then turns into a bat, only for his engorged body to slow down his flight. Lumpy flies only a few feet, his massive gut dragging across the ground. Feeling tired, Lumpy turns back to his normal form to rest and drink a bag of blood he carries. However, the sunlight finally catches up with him, causing his body to boil and finally explode, sending body parts scattering everywhere. Meanwhile, the still fleeing Toothy is impaled on the head by Lumpy's fangs from his skull. As the closing iris is shown, one of the eye sockets on Lumpy's skull shows the hypnotizing swirl, which then covers up the screen. Moral ''"Be positive!" Deaths #Giggles, Truffles, and Lammy get their blood sucked out by Lumpy, and then he crushes their bodies like soda cans. '''(only Giggles' death is seen) #Mr. Pickels gets his head bitten off by Lumpy. (death not seen) #The Mole is decapitated when a railroad crossing barrier slices his head off. #Lumpy explodes due to being exposed to sunlight. (because he's a vampire in this episode) #Lumpy's fangs on his skull end up impaling Toothy on the head. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers changed once after he notices that the Mole is blind. #When we see Lammy and Truffles' crushed bodies, their faces aren't visible. (they could be facing backwards) #When The Mole drives to Lumpy's house, you can see stars behind the dark side of the moon. #Lumpy's toothbrush was facing him, yet in the mirror its reflection still faced him. #The speed of the dawn was completely inconsistent: If the sun was half-shown when Lumpy noticed, it should be day already; when bat Lumpy was being chased by the light, it should travel a lot faster than him and in the end, Lumpy transformed back from a bat, but considering in where was the light when he transformed and the time that took, it can be said that the light stopped for a moment to Lumpy transform and drink blood. #The interior of the ambulance grows in size when the camera shows all of the blood. # When Giggles panics, she doesn't have Pac-Man pupils, but like Lumpy's. # Giggles' hypnotized eyes aren't animated when Lumpy drinks her blood. This was probably done to show that she was completely hypnotized. # Why would Lumpy throw a pickle in a dead animals bin? This was probably done to demonstrate his stupidity, or a hint that Mr. Pickels is a living being. Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun of the phrase "all in vain." *This marks a rare instance Mondo releases more than one Internet Season 3 Happy Tree Friends episode in less than a month. This and the previous episode were both released in October. ** This happens again next year with the episodes ''Pet Peeve'' and ''A Vicious Cycle'', respectively. *This is the first Halloween episode where Lumpy dies. *This is the second time that Giggles is listed as missing on the side of a milk carton. The only previous time was in ''Junk in the Trunk''. *This is Lammy and Truffles' first confirmed death. *This is so far the only internet episode to have a scrolling credits roll. Usually only TV episodes have this. *This is one of the few times to show Lumpy not living in his trailer. *This is the third episode to depict Lumpy as a mythical being. Previously he was a giant and a genie. *Just like other Halloween episodes like ''Peas in a Pod'' and ''Without A Hitch'', this episode uses an opening that shows a horror movie poster. *This is the second episode where Lumpy sits in a car driven by The Mole, the first being ''Blind Date''. *The background during the opening (before the episode title and during the credits) is the red version of the Happy Tree Friends 3rd season intro background. *Before the credits play, there are a couple parodies of real life products. The first one was for Lumpy Luncheon Meat, which is a parody of Spam, and the other one shows Petunia on a container of salt called "Happy Tree Friends Salt", which is a parody of Morton Salt. **On the container of salt, it said "When in pain, it's sore!" ''which is a reference to Morton Salt's slogan "''When it rains, it pours." *Nobody survives in this episode. *The paper ghost's wailing is heard once again in this episode. *If one were to pause at just the right moment when the hypnotizing swirl engulfs the screen, you can see the text "You love Happy Tree Friends". But you have to be quick, as this text flashes with just the blink of an eye. *This is the second time a character is overweight. The first is ''Ipso Fatso''. Coincidentally, this happened to both the starring characters. *The Mole's death is similar to Disco Bear's death from Ipso Fatso. *This is the first time that The Mole expresses sadness which could suggest that The Mole was desperate in earning money. *Giggles, Lammy and Truffles' death is similar to Cub's death in ''Read 'em and Weep''. *This is the second time that The Mole is decapitated. The first was in ''Home is Where the Hurt is''. *The moral is a reference to the blood type B Positive (since Lumpy is a vampire). *The music pieces used in the intro and credits are the same ones used in ''Without a Hitch''. *Ellen Connell's voice was sampled for Giggles. *This marks the third time one or more characters died due to the sun, the others are Flippy, Handy and Sniffles in ''Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark'' and Toothy in ''Easy Comb, Easy Go''. *As expected, this episode is based on Dracula. *This is the only season 3 episode that Lammy appears without Flaky. *This is the first time a secret message is shown before the credits. *To date, this is the most recent episode with no surviving characters since Truffles always making cameos counting as a character. But only considering Petunia's cameo as a death due the rain of darts over her umbrella. *Lumpy's death is similar to Petunia's death in Royal Flush. *This is the first time that Mr. Pickels doesn't come to life. This happens again in ''All Work and No Play'' and ''Spare Tire''. Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Internet Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:No Survivors Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Rebel Without a Cause